kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Yami
'''Yami (闇) is a worldwide organization of martial artists who use their skills to gain power and the main antagonists of the second half of the series. Yami was created after WWII to keep the old arts alive becuse many martial artists died during the war. It is lead by the One Shadow Nine Fists and is divided into two divisions: the Hand-to-Hand Combat Division '''and the '''Weapons Division. Yami is the opposite of''' Ryozanpaku:' it has enough funds to become a nation of its own while Ryozanpaku ve ers on the edge of bankruptcy, but at the same time its members lack the emotional bonds with one another that is so often present amongst the members of Ryozanpaku. It should be noted that because Yami's operations are (currently) mostly in Japan and its members are mostly Japanese, the organization mostly goes by the name "Yami". However, Christopher Eclair has called it by the name "'L'Obscurité'", meaning "The Darkness" in French, and then stating that the organization's name was "'Yami' in this country", referring to Japan and indicating that the organization may be known by other names synonymous with "darkness" depending on the country of operations. Its members seem to anticipate an event known as the '''Eternal Setting Sun', which seemingly intends to create a Third World War so that their skills will not "rot away in these times of peace". 'Members' 'One Shadow, Nine Fists' The One Shadow, Nine Fists are the ten most powerful unarmed combatants of Yami and the leaders of the organization. Each member is a master's of different Martial Art and promotes the Satsujin ken (The Killing Fist) as their belief of what true Martial Arts are meant for. Each member also has a disciple, whom they have personally trained and who each make up the ten strongest members of Yomi. Each member is assigned an element as their symbol, which their disciples in YOMI use as well. Despite being working together, they do not get along well, with Silcardo saying the only reason they have come together is so that they can avoid fighting each other. Also to note are the names of the nine Fists with regard to their degree of cooperation with Yami. Masters such as Silcardo Jenazad, Agaard Jum Sai, and Ma Sougetsu have only "Fist" to show in their names while their titles speak of themselves not as "Fists" but as "God" or "Sovereign". In stark contrast are Ogata and Alexander, who are both "Fists" and cooperative with the other members of Yami. Yami selection is not based on the capability of its members as fighters, since this would easily diminish Yami's forces from the excessive fighting between its members. Rather, Yami bases its selection on the member's capability as a teacher. This is shown most clearly when Sougetsu replaces Ro Jisei after Natsu Tanimoto defeats Chou Enshin. When two''' Killing Fist''' '''Users '''fight, Kenichi described it as a darker collision of two souls trying to extinguish each other's existence. There are currently seven active members; Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo were defeated and sent to Big Lock and Junazard was killed in his death match with Hongo. Agaard was defeated, but Yami's control of the government at the time saved him and deported him to back Thailand; he has recently made another appearance uninjured and seemingly active. Category:Satsujinken Category:Groups and Organizations